A new start
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When Danni Williams is forced to leave Hawaii with her daughter and follow her ex-husband back to the mainland she felt as though her life was over until the best part of her life followed her. Now she and Steve have to make a life together away from all they know and pray that what they have is enough to survive all the challenges they face. (Steve x Female Danni (OC))
1. Breaking the news

A new start

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, The character of Danni Richardson and Nikki Williams are mine though so please don't use her without asking permission first.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Davies and Teddy Robertson, do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **This is definitely the last chapter story which is going up until some of my other ones are completed. The rest will simply be one shots.**

 **I wasn't planning on putting this story up but it's been haunting me for a while so I decided to just go for it. I'm pretty good at updating so I figured hey what was one more.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

Overall summary

 **When Danni Williams is forced to leave Hawaii with her daughter and follow her ex-husband back to the mainland she felt as though her life was over until the best part of her life followed her. Now she and Steve have to make a life together away from all they know and pray that what they have is enough to survive all the challenges they face. (Part of the Danni world – stand alone story)**

Chapter Summary

 **Telling the other member of the governor task force that she was leaving them and Hawaii was without doubt the hardest thing that Danni Williams had had to do and there were a lot of shitty things which she had had to do in the past.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Other romances**

* * *

Chapter One

Breaking the news

* * *

Telling the other member of the governor task force that she was leaving them and Hawaii was without doubt the hardest thing that Danni Williams had had to do and there were a lot of shitty things which she had had to do in the past.

She had fought it, tried everything she could think of to stay where she was but it was simple at the end of the day. Danni was moving to San Diego because her ex-husband Duncan was moving to San Diego to become vice president of the banking firm he worked for. It was a huge promotion and he wanted to take it but he wasn't willing to leave his daughter behind. They had tried to hash it out, figure out a way it could work but there was no way around it. If Danni wanted to keep custody of her daughter then she had to leave. If she did then Duncan wouldn't sue for custody. They would simply carry on as they had been doing with Duncan having Gracie every other weekend and twice during the week while Danni had her at all other times. It used to be just once a week but with Danni's workload increasing and their relationship improving from being civil to being friends it had made sense.

Arrangements had been made. Danni had finally sold her house in Jersey getting an incredibly good deal on it and had used the money to buy a house in San Diego for her and Grace to live in, a house which would be slightly bigger than her one in Hawaii giving them much needed space for storage. Grace had been told and although she had been sad at leaving Hawaii and her friends she had soon become excited by it. Danni had spoken to her old Captain at Jersey who happened to be brothers with the Captain of Detective in San Diego and had been surprised and thankful when he rang her back the next day and told her that he had gotten in contact with his brother and had giving her number to him. Luckily the Captain from San Diego hadn't kept her waiting long with an answer and had contacted her two days previously to tell her she had a job waiting for her when she arrived.

All that was left was to tell her team.

A thought which was breaking her heart.

She wasn't sure how long she had sat in her chair, waiting for everyone to come in, her mind running through all the ways she could tell them until it focused on one. She would simply tell them the truth, rip of the band aid quickly with no build up.

Swallowing hard she brought her fingertips to her eyes, digging into them as she tried to stop the tears she could already feel threatening to blind her. She breathed out slowly, taking a few extra moments to compose herself before she came to her feet and moved around her desk and out into the main bulpen. She moved to each office, knocking on the door and making a waving motion with her hand when the occupant looked up at her to let them know she needed them. Once that was done she placed herself in the centre of the room next to the computer table which was Chin Ho Kelly's pride and joy and waited.

"Have we a case?" Steve McGarrett asked, coming to a stand next to her, his hands in the pocket of his cargo pants. She ignored the way her heart cracked at the sound of his voice and shook her head, knowing that she would never be able to explore what was between them or tell him that she was in love with him. It wouldn't be fair on him, not when she was leaving. She felt Steve shoot her a quick glance but ignored it, waiting until they were gathered before she moved so she was facing them all, watching the smiles fall off their faces when they noticed her expression.

"Danni?" Kono Kalakaua said, her dark eyes concerned as they flickered away from her to look around the others as though she was trying to see if any of the others knew what was happening. The action brought a smile to her face even as she brought her hand to her heart and rested it against the skin. Taking a deep breathe she spoke, wincing when she heard it cracking.

"I have some news" She said, taking another moment to compose herself before she looked up. "I'm leaving 50" She stated, dropping her eyes as she continued unable to look at them. "In fact we're leaving Hawaii, Grace and I are moving to San Diego. Duncan has…" She stopped and shook her head, silently cursing when she felt a tear escape. She quickly brushed it away and continued. "He has a promotion and the bank is moving him and we have to go with him. If I go with him then he won't sue for custody of Grace and she can remain with me. I… I'm sorry, I really, really am but I'm leaving."

The room was silent, so silent that she was pretty sure she could hear the conversation happening outside on the street perfecly.

"You… you can't, you can't leave 50" Jenna Kaye said, her voice hushed as she shook her head in denial. "You're joking right because you can't leave." She repeated.

"I'm sorry Jenna" Danni said softly, crossing her arms around herself in an attempt to keep it together. "I'm not joking. I leave a week today."

She looked up, looking at their faces, seeing the disbelief, anger and heartache on the others faces. Her eyes stopped on Steve's but his expression was unreadable. He held himself still as though the slightest of movements would crack him.

"Is Duncan blackmailing you?" Riley King demanded furiously "Because if he is then…"

"No breaking his limbs or killing him please Riley" Danni said unable to smile at the other man. "It's just the way it is."

"There has to be a way for you and Gracie to stay here in Hawaii Danni, you've still got so much to see and we're still teaching Grace to surf and everything. You're still teaching me so you can't leave. You have to stay" Kono stated, reaching up and gripping her hair, a sure sign that she was distressed.

"I know Kono but I can't" Danni said. "I tried everything. I spoke to Duncan, we tried to figure out ways it could work like me and Gracie staying here and flying to San Diego every weekend or Grace staying with Duncan for a week and me with a week but nothing we came up with would work."

"It sounds like blackmail to me" Chin said coldly. "Follow me to San Diego or I'll take our child from you and make you come anyway." Danni shrugged suddenly feeling exhausted.

"I spoke to a few judges and they all said the same thing, that this time around I would get joint custody at best rather than sole custody like I have at the moment. The only reason I got sole custody of Grace before was because Duncan was moving around the world every few months or so with his job but this time is different. This time he will be settled in San Diego, his brother lives there as well so he has a home base, not a massive one but more than I do. I even spoke to the Governor but he says he can't get involved this time round or pressurise the courts into judging my way. The only way to keep sole custody of Grace is to move to San Diego. I can't lose my daughter" She said, her voice breaking again.

"Right then" David, her twin said slowly breaking the heavy silence which followed her words. "I'll start making arrangements, Libby and I can get on the same plane as you and Gracie, we'll stay with you while I find somewhere of our own. Steve you should count this as my resignation from the task force as well. Where Danni goes, I go." He said, reaching up and running his hand through his blond hair.

"Davey you don't have to do that. I know you like it here, you…" Danni started to say, stopping when he interrupted her.

"Where you go Danni, I go" David repeated again before he turned and headed back towards his office, clearly intent on getting started on moving his and his young daughter back to the main land. Danni looked after him for a moment before she turned back to the others.

"I guess there's nothing more to say other then I wish I didn't have to go. It's been a… privilege and an honour working with you all and I love you all so you best keep in touch with me. Maybe if you have any leave you can come to the mainland and see us." She forced a smile on her face as she turned and headed to her office, keeping her head held high and trying not to sure just how much her heart was breaking.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	2. Train me

A new start

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. They belong to the creator of Hawaii 50, I'm merely using them for entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Davies and Teddy Robertson, do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up to you, my mind has been bombarded with ideas for other stories and chapters recently. These plot bunnies can be quite vicious if you try to ignore them.**

 **Please be aware that some of these early chapters will be short. This is to help build tension. Once Danni moves to San Diego the chapters will definitely become longer and longer.**

 **While I remember as well, this story will feature OCs especially once the story moves to San Diego. I seem to have an okay track record with OCs so hopefully you will all like them and give them a chance**

 **I think that's all I need to say right now so please enjoy the chapter! The next one should hopefully not take so long to get up for reading!**

Overall summary

 **When Danni Williams is forced to leave Hawaii with her daughter and follow her ex-husband back to the mainland she felt as though her life was over until the best part of her life followed her. Now she and Steve have to make a life together away from all they know and pray that what they have is enough to survive all the challenges they face. (Part of the Danni world – stand alone story)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni closed the door softly behind her, breathing out shakily as she moved to her desk and collapsed into the chair behind it.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Other romances**

Other note

 **I do not have a beta so I apologise in advance if I make any errors, it seems that it doesn't matter how many times you read through a piece of work there always seems to be one mistake which creeps in!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Train me

* * *

Danni closed the door softly behind her, breathing out shakily as she moved to her desk and collapsed into the chair behind it. The others were still standing at the computer table looking as though they had all been turned to stone at her news. She tilted her head to the side, looking at the side of her at the large pile of files which needed to be gone through and assessed. It struck her suddenly that she would have to train someone to do what she did on team. She wondered whether Steve would hire someone to replace her. Somehow the thought that he would hurt her more than anything else.

She didn't want to be replaced in Steve's life.

She looked up as the door opened and Jack came in, closing the door behind him and taking the seat opposite her. She stared at him, waiting for him to speak but instead he remained quiet, watching her closely before he sighed reaching up and rubbing at his eyes with his fingertips before dropping his hand and speaking.

"I suppose if I told you that I really didn't want you to go it wouldn't make any difference?" He asked glumly causing her to smile at him even as she shook her head.

"I wish it could but no. I've got no choice Jack, I have to go. You of all people should understand that." She remarked softly, watching as he slowly nodded.

"Oh I understand Danni, it doesn't mean that I or any of the others have to like it. Poppy's going to be heartbroken when I tell her, you know Grace is her best friend so I guess that means as soon as school holidays come about we'll be coming over for a visit." He stated, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "Have you got a place to stay while you're there or will you be renting?" He pushed.

"I sold my house in Jersey and used the money to get a place out there. So at least we won't be homeless or anything like that. I got a good price for my place so the mortgage won't be too bad considering the drop in wage I'll have to take." She answered him, bringing her finger to her mouth and biting down on the nail. She remained quiet for a moment before she looked up at him. "You'll be Steve's partner. With David leaving the team now as well to follow us it would make sense since you'll both be without your partners. I need you to take care of him. He's going to be a bit more out of control for a bit, he doesn't like change, especially change which he can do nothing about, so you have to promise me you'll keep a close eye on him. I need Steve to be safe Jack and to be alive."

"I'll try Danni but I can't promise you. You're often the only one who can really reach him when he gets into the zone." Jack said with a shrug. Danni nodded for a moment before she came to her feet, dropping her hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed it before leaving her office again and heading to Steve's. She opened the door without bothering to knock and entered closing the door behind her softly, meeting Steve's blue eyes. For a moment she thought she saw a flash of agony across his face but it was gone too quickly for her to be sure. She remained quiet as she moved towards him, foregoing to chair in front of his desk to moved around it, perching herself on the edge of it like he normally did to her when he came into her office.

For a moment they remained silent simply looking at each other before Danni finally looked away from him and spoke.

"You should make Riley or Jack your partner" She told him softly, staring out of the window at the bright blue sky. "Either would be a good choice for you. Riley because he knows what you're like already from your days serving together or Jack because he's calm and steady enough that he can ground some of your most outrageous ideas. I think Jack would be the better choice. Riley and Louisa have just got into a flow together and it would be a shame to break it up now."

Steve glanced towards her and nodded once.

"Noted" He said abruptly.

"I know you probably hate me a bit for leaving you" She said after a pause, barely able to get the words out from her throat. "And I don't blame you but I need you to know that if there was any other way that I could keep Grace and remain here with you, as your partner, then I would do it."

"You're doing what you have to do" Steve said with a shrug, his shoulders hunching over slightly. Danni looked at him for a second before she nodded and came to her feet, making a move to head towards the door when Steve's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her wrist, holding onto it. Danni looked over her shoulder at him waiting for him to speak but he remained silent staring down at his desk. She blinked before she settled herself back on the table.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now but I'll need to train someone to go through the cases and pick the one most suitable for us like I do before I leave. Friday will be my last day, it will give me the weekend to be able to go through things and finish packing up, and we're flying out on Monday afternoon. Have you any preferences over who I choose as my replacement?" She asked.

"Train me" Steve said abruptly. Danni's eyebrow rose, a hundred questions on her lips about why Steve would want her to train him when it was a well known fact that he hated doing paperwork but she kept quiet. She only had a week left with Steve, just seven days and she didn't want to spend it arguing with him.

"Okay then" She said instead, swallowing hard for a moment before continuing. "We should probably go to my office so we can sit down and start going through some examples of what I initially look for when a case is given to us." Steve nodded, coming to his feet, he let go of her wrist, locking his computer screen and followed her out into the bulpen and into her office, pulling up the seat next to her, his attention on her.

For two hours Danni ran through what she looked for, explaining about her contacts and how he should approach them and promising to contact them as well so that they knew he would be the one they needed to speak to in future until there was nothing more she could say about it. For a moment she thought about continuing to speak just for the sake of it but she knew there was little point.

"I think that's about it" Danni remarked as she closed the file, looking towards him. "Tomorrow if you don't have a case I'll sit with you and watch you go through it on your own to make sure you have the general idea about it. If a new case comes in then I'll stay here rather than join in. With me leaving there would be little point in starting something new." She said glumly.

"You're moving to San Diego then" Steve said lowly, speaking for the first time since his office. Danni shot him a quick look before she nodded.

"San Diego" She confirmed. "I've heard it's a nice area to live in and the school that we've got Grace into is a good one as well, with a good reputation. Hopefully she can be happy there" She commented, her shoulders slumping when Steve abruptly got to his feet, his eyes flickering towards her before he left her office without another word leaving her staring after him. Her heart breaking in her chest.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	3. Last night in Hawaii

A new start

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. They belong to the creator of Hawaii 50, I'm merely using them for entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Davies and Teddy Robertson, do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy, sorry for the slight delay in getting it to you but at least it didn't take as long as the last chapter so I'm getting better at it!**

 **Please be aware that some of these early chapters will be short. This is to help build tension. Once Danni moves to San Diego the chapters will definitely become longer and longer.**

 **While I remember as well, this story will feature OCs especially once the story moves to San Diego. I seem to have an okay track record with OCs so hopefully you will all like them and give them a chance**

 **I think that's all I need to say right now so please enjoy the chapter! The next one should hopefully not take so long to get up for reading!**

Overall summary

 **When Danni Williams is forced to leave Hawaii with her daughter and follow her ex-husband back to the mainland she felt as though her life was over until the best part of her life followed her. Now she and Steve have to make a life together away from all they know and pray that what they have is enough to survive all the challenges they face. (Part of the Danni world – stand alone story)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni slowly closed up the box she was working on filling and looked around her empty living room, her heart aching when her mind brought up a mental image of what the place had looked like before she had packed it all up. She hated the fact she was leaving but there was nothing which she could do about it and she knew it. If she was to keep Grace then she had to go and that was it.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Other romances**

Other note

 **I do not have a beta so I apologise in advance if I make any errors, it seems that it doesn't matter how many times you read through a piece of work there always seems to be one mistake which creeps in!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Last night in Hawaii

* * *

Danni slowly closed up the box she was working on filling and looked around her empty living room, her heart aching when her mind brought up a mental image of what the place had looked like before she had packed it all up. She hated the fact she was leaving but there was nothing which she could do about it and she knew it. If she was to keep Grace then she had to go and that was it.

They were due to fly out the next day. She had said goodbye to Hawaii with a meal with the team and the friends she had made that evening, it had been a sombre affair although they had all tried to make an effort for Grace who had been torn between happiness about being reunited with her father and sadness about leaving Hawaii.

Now though there was nothing else to do, everything was packed now, everything was ready to be sent to their new address in San Diego and that was that. Swallowing hard, Danni reached up, wiping at her eyes with her fingertip, dropping them when she heard a knock at her door.

Frowning, she glanced at the clock to see that it was ten in the evening. She wasn't expecting anyone to visit. Shaking her head she moved towards the door, glancing towards Grace's room as she passed thankful to see that the door remained closed, meaning that Grace was still fast asleep, something she was thankful for. Tomorrow was going to a long day for them both and she knew that Grace needed her sleep if she was going to last the next day. Sleep was something which Danni knew she needed as well though it seemed a long way off for her.

Glancing through the peephole, her eyes widened as she stepped back and opened the door, her eyes meeting Steve's. His hair look ruffled as though he had been running his hand through it continuously, his eyes shadowed as he stepped through the door without a word, closing it behind him as he kicked off his trainers turning to look at her. He looked casual as though he has thrown on the first clothes he had found before coming round to hers.

"Steve?" She asked questioningly, blinking when he remained silent, his eyes moving over her face as though he was memorising it. He has been quiet at the meal, keeping close to her and Grace throughout the evening, his eyes rarely leaving hers. "Steve is everything okay? Why are you here?" She tried again, looking back towards Grace's bedroom again before her eyes flickered back, widening when she realised Steve had stepped into her personal space. She had no time to react when he lowered his head, capturing her mouth in a kiss that left her breathless, teasing at her mouth, until it was all she could think about. She pulled back, staring up at him before she made a sound which came out as half a laugh and half a sob. "You literally have the worse timing ever" She told him roughly. "How long have I been here at your side, covering your six and you choose now to do this? Eight hours before I'm due to leave Hawaii for San Diego to finally kiss me? Why couldn't you have done this before Steve? Why wait until now?" She demanded with a shake of his head, her eyes filling with tears which she forced herself to blink back, she wasn't going to start crying. She had done enough crying already.

He remained quiet as he used his hands to cup her face, tilting it back, his thumbs gently stroking across her cheekbones before he kissed her again, backing her up until her back hit the wall behind her, pressing her against it as he kissed her, a tinge of desperation to it which caused her to cling to his arms to keep herself from falling to the floor. Not that she would ever tell him that his kiss made her knees week, his ego would crush them all if he knew that.

"Danni" he finally murmured, leaning back again. "You're leaving me."

Danni nodded slowly, her hands still on his arm as she lowered her eyes from the sadness she could see in his eyes and in his expression.

"I don't want to go Steve but you know I have to. You'll be okay though, you got the others and they aren't going anywhere. I wouldn't go anywhere but…" Her voice trailed off as she swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat. She took a second to compose herself before she continued, her voice coming out huskier. "You need to make sure you're careful. I don't want to get any calls from the others telling me that you're trying to get yourself killed. I need to know that you're out there living and don't give Jack a hard time either, this isn't his fault either so don't punish him because he's not me, I know what you're like."

"Danni" he said, a hundred of different emotions in his voice though he didn't say anything more. For a moment they stood there watching each other before Steve reached down with his hand and grabbed hers, moving quietly through the house before he stopped outside her bedroom door, looking over his shoulder with a questioning look which told her the decision at hand was completely hers to make.

Danni swallowed, her mind jumping over all the reasons why this was a bad idea.

They had been partners; she was leaving Hawaii and she didn't think she would be coming back,; sleeping with him would make saying goodbye to him the next day all the harder because she would know exactly what she was missing and would know what she could have had if she was still on the island.

On the other hand though it was Steve and she knew she was in love with him.

If she could have this one last chance of happiness then she had to take it.

Moving past him, she opened the door and stepped in heading to the bed knowing he had followed her in closing the door behind him.

Whatever happened she would at least have this memory to hold on to.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	4. At the airport

A new start

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. They belong to the creator of Hawaii 50, I'm merely using them for entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Davies and Teddy Robertson, do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy, sorry for the slight delay in getting it to you but at least it didn't take as long as the last chapter so I'm getting better at it!**

 **Please be aware that some of these early chapters will be short. This is to help build tension. Once Danni moves to San Diego the chapters will definitely become longer and longer.**

 **While I remember as well, this story will feature OCs especially once the story moves to San Diego. I seem to have an okay track record with OCs so hopefully you will all like them and give them a chance**

 **Can I also say how much writing these chapters is hurting me?** **Separating** **Steve and Danni from each other just doesn't seem right, the same as separating Danni from 50. What was I thinking when I started this story? I must have been mad, either that or the plot bunnies were punishing me for something.**

 **All I can promise is that things will get better…**

 **I think that's all I need to say right now so please enjoy the chapter! The next one should hopefully not take so long to get up for reading!**

Overall summary

 **When Danni Williams is forced to leave Hawaii with her daughter and follow her ex-husband back to the mainland she felt as though her life was over until the best part of her life followed her. Now she and Steve have to make a life together away from all they know and pray that what they have is enough to survive all the challenges they face. (Part of the Danni world – stand alone story)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni gripped Grace's hand tightly in hers, her grey eyes flickering around her as she took in the crowded airport, assessing the nearby area for any potential threats which may have been hidden. Her body ached pleasantly from the night before with Steve, her thoughts whirling through her mind with enough pace that it was leaving her dizzy.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Other romances**

Other note

 **I do not have a beta so I apologise in advance if I make any errors, it seems that it doesn't matter how many times you read through a piece of work there always seems to be one mistake which creeps in!**

* * *

Chapter Four

At the airport

* * *

Danni gripped Grace's hand tightly in hers, her grey eyes flickering around her as she took in the crowded airport, assessing the nearby area for any potential threats which may have been hidden. Her body ached pleasantly from the night before with Steve, her thoughts whirling through her mind with enough pace that it was leaving her dizzy.

If she was being honest with herself, she had expected Steve to disappear during the night after the first time they made love, but when she had awoken he was still in the bed with her, lying next to her, his arms wrapped around her, holding onto her tightly, their legs entwined. He had woken up moments after her, making love to her with an intensity which had left her shaken and then stayed during the morning with her and Grace as though it had been the most natural thing in the world to do, helping them with any last minute packing up before driving them to the airport. Certainly Grace had been unconcerned when she had woken up about Steve coming out of Danni's bedroom, all she had done was give them both a sleepy smile before she had continued on her way to the bathroom.

Danni breathed out, tilting her head back when she felt Steve's hand brush against her lower back, a gentle reminder that he was there with her. There was a sadness in his eyes which physically hurt her heart, every time she saw a glimpse of it.

"David and Libby said they would meet us here" Danni remarked quietly, breaking the silence between them. He remained quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"So I guess he's really going as well" He commented, frowning slightly when Danni nodded.

"He is," She agreed, "I'm glad he's coming, it be good to know someone else in San Diego other than Duncan." She commented, biting down lightly on her lower lip at the thought of having to start afresh again. How many more times would she have to start afresh in the future? Would Duncan's job move them yet again?

"Does he have a job out there yet?" Steve queried, breaking her out of her bleak thoughts. She blinked, looking up at his face unsurprised to see his eyes moving around him, scoping out the area like she had done earlier. It was a habit which he had never lost from his days as a SEAL as far as Danni could tell, wherever they went he did it, to the point she doubted he was even aware that he was doing it.

"He has an interview at the local hospital in a couple of days' time once we're settled in a bit. I guess, the good thing about being a doctor is the fact that he's always guaranteed a job. I don't think he wants to particularly go that route again but for the moment it will do. Money is money after all" Danni commented.

Steve nodded, his gaze moving to the departure board, an unhappy look flickering across his features before he controlled it.

"That's true" He agreed lightly falling silent for a moment before he shifted, fixing his full attention on her. An intense look to his eyes which she hadn't witnessed before. "Look Danni I-"

"DANNI!"

Danni blinked at the interruption, turning towards the sound of the shout, her eyes widening when she saw Kono jogging up, the rest of her team behind her.

"Kono?" She said in surprise, the breathe leaving her body when Kono threw herself at her, hugging her tightly to her before she moved back, allowing Danni some much needed breathing space.

"I'm so glad you're still here. I thought we were going to miss you, traffic was murder and Riley was driving slowly because of it, I told him that he should hit the sirens but he said that you could kill him if he did that." Kono stated with a huff, glancing over her shoulder and glaring at Riley who merely shrugged at her before her attention move to David as he walked up to them.

"Plus as I told you before Kono she wouldn't go without me" David remarked mildly, adjusting his sleeping two year old daughter in his arms.

"Well you never know what might happen" Kono responded before she turned to look back at Danni. "I know you're wondering what we're doing here but we had to come and say goodbye properly Danni. We're Ohana, we weren't going to let you go easily." She stated.

"What Kono is trying to say is that we wanted to say goodbye and remind you that you have Ohana here who will be waiting for you to return." Chin remarked, calmly, moving past Kono and pulling Danni into a hug, squeezing her tightly before he moved back, keeping his arms around her as he spoke, his eyes meeting hers. "Whenever you need to escape then you can come back. There's plenty of room at my place if you need a place to stay. No hotel for you." He told her.

"Or my home, you can stay with my anytime and for however long you want" Kono piped up.

"Or mine" Jenna added fervently. Danni blinked, her eyes moving to Jack, Toast and Riley who all nodded at her, Toast's expression glum. Danni smiled at them.

"Thank you" She said, her voice come out huskily, glancing down when Grace wrapped her arms around her waist holding on tightly to her. "And thank you for coming down here. It means a lot that you would, I'll keep the invites in mind, and hopefully we'll be able to come for a visit soon to see you all. Plus I'm always going to be on the other end of the phone or email, you can call or message me any time you want and if I'm able then I'll answer. I mean like you said we're Ohana, the fact there's going to be a lot of miles between us doesn't mean we're going to lose touch with each other, not after everything we've been through." She reassured them softly.

She wanted to tell them how much she would miss them and how much she loved them but she couldn't. If she did, then she would break down and stay and she knew that she couldn't stay however much she wanted to. She had to think of Grace and not of herself.

"Danni, we've got to head on through if we're going to make our flight" David said, gripping the strap on his bag tightly, the only sign of his own distress at the situation. Danni nodded slowly, looking over at him, her heart sinking at his words.

"Right" She said, breathing out shakily. "Well I guess that's our cue, make sure you call and visit" She said, moving forward and giving each of them a long hug, her gaze dropping to Grace to make sure she was okay before she turned her attention to Steve, the last person she had to say goodbye to. She stepped forward, stopping in front of him, swallowing hard again to keep the tears at bay.

"Danni" Steve said quietly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, she buried her face against his chest, trying to memorise the smell of him. She wasn't sure how long they stay, wrapped up in each other's arms but for her it wasn't long enough. "Danni" He repeated.

"Steve" She responded, lifting her face up, a tear escaping when he kissed her, ignoring the fact the others were watching them.

"Danni I-"

"Danni we've got to go, we've still got security to get through." David commented, a tinge of regret to his voice. Danni nodded, stepping back and allowing Grace to hug Steve as she picked up their belongings, taking Grace's hand when her daughter moved over to her. They moved towards the barriers, passing their tickets over and allowing the immigration officers to check their bags quickly.

Danni looked back at them all, forcing a smile on her face through her tears, her eyes landing on Steve as she spoke, raising her voice so they could hear her, knowing that he would know she was speaking directly to him.

"I love you"

Breathing out, she turned back to the guard, taking her passport and ticket from him and stepped through into the departure lounge, the door closing behind her leaving her with just David and the two girls.

"Are you okay?" David asked quietly, the comment causing Danni to make a sound that was a mixture of pain and amusement.

"No David, no I'm not but there's nothing we can do about it so let's just get on with it."

"Okay then" David remarked after a pause, reaching out and gripping her elbow, giving it a quick squeeze of support before they headed forward through the airport, towards the plane which would take them both away from the life they had grown to love.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	5. Steve?

A new start

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. They belong to the creator of Hawaii 50, I'm merely using them for entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Davies,Teddy Robertson and Noah West do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy, sorry for the slight delay in getting it to you but at least it didn't take as long as the last chapter so I'm getting better at it!**

 **Things will begin to turn fluffy and romantic from here on in... well there may be a slight bit of angst still left to come but heyho.**

 **I think that's all I need to say right now so please enjoy the chapter! The next one should hopefully not take so long to get up for reading!**

Overall summary

 **When Danni Williams is forced to leave Hawaii with her daughter and follow her ex-husband back to the mainland she felt as though her life was over until the best part of her life followed her. Now she and Steve have to make a life together away from all they know and pray that what they have is enough to survive all the challenges they face. (Part of the Danni world – stand alone story)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni sighed to herself, looking down at the open file in front of her and wondered what everyone back home in Hawaii was doing at that moment in time. She couldn't believe that she had been in San Diego for two months already, two months where she had made sure were jam packed so there would be little time to think about what she had left behind.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Other romances**

Other note

 **I do not have a beta so I apologise in advance if I make any errors, it seems that it doesn't matter how many times you read through a piece of work there always seems to be one mistake which creeps in!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Steve?

* * *

Danni sighed to herself, looking down at the open file in front of her and wondered what everyone back home in Hawaii was doing at that moment in time. She couldn't believe that she had been in San Diego for two months already, two months where she had made sure were jam packed so there would be little time to think about what she had left behind.

The house she, David, Grace and Libby had moved into was a good sized one, giving them space from each other when they needed it and they had fallen into a good routine, her and David taking it in turns to look after the two girls while the other worked.

She had started her job seven weeks before hand and she had been surprised how easy it had been to fit in, it had been easy to forget that not every police station was like HPD had been for her. The Detective unit here had been happy for her to join, they had been friendly and welcoming and clearly unconcerned by the fact she was a woman, probably because there were three other female Detectives in the team as well. It made a pleasant change.

Her partner, Noah West, was a man in his late thirties, happily married with three small children under the age of five who was extremely competent at his job with a calm demeanour which reminded her strongly of Chin, though his sense of humour was more a mixture of Kono and Jack's.

She should have been ecstatic that everything was going well for them in San Diego but all she wanted was to go back to Hawaii and remain there with the team she had grown to love as a family.

She had spoken to each member of 50 more times than she could count since arriving in San Diego. She and Steve spoke at least twice a day if not more but in her eyes it still wasn't enough. It had been two long months since she had seen him or held him and it was slowly killing her though she attempted to remain upbeat in front of Grace and Libby.

She knew that David was missing Hawaii as well, he had got a job as an ER Doctor in the local hospital but she knew him well enough to know that he was unhappy where he was and that he missed the pace of 50 and the ability to use his mind to search for clues and details.

The whole thing was a mess and it was a mess she couldn't see improving, especially when she allowed herself to think of Steve moving on and finding someone else back home in Hawaii. Someone who was there all the time, who he could touch and share a bed with. The thought made her heart ache.

"Are you still with me Danni?" Danni blinked at the sound of the familiar voice and glanced up, forcing a smile onto her face when she saw Noah watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah sorry, I was miles away for a moment" She admitted, leaning back in her chair, her gaze flickering to the window, her smile becoming natural when she saw the grey sky which was clearly threatening rain. At least that was one thing, she was able to enjoy again, seeing the seasons and different weathers again.

"I don't blame you, it doesn't feel like we're getting anywhere with this case. I feel like the answers should be right in front of us but they aren't, or if they are then we are both missing it." Noah commented, biting down on the end of his pen, his green eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"We have been at it all day" Danni remarked looking back towards him. "Maybe we should take a break from it, we could go and grab a coffee at the shop across the road, the fresh air would probably wake us both up." She suggested glancing down at the watch which Chin and Malia had given her for her birthday the previous year.

"Coffee does sound pretty good right about now, it's not like the stuff they brew in here is fantastic." Noah responded.

Danni nodded at him, her eyes flickering passed him towards the doorway before stopping in shock, the breathe catching in her throat. She felt herself come to her feet, ignoring the confused look which Noah shot her.

Standing in the doorway was Steve.

Her Steve.

There is San Diego, staring at her with a look in his eyes which made her swallow against the sudden lump in her throat. The realisation of just how much she missed him, hitting her like a freight train.

She wasn't aware she was moving until she was in his arms, his arms wrapping around her tightly, his nose buried into her hair holding onto her tightly.

"Steve" She said, her voice muffled as she held him back, his scent surrounding her, memories of their night together coming to her mind.

"Hey Danni" He said back softly, his hand coming up and cupping the back of her head. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there until she finally moved back, tilting her head backwards so she could see him, her eyes eagerly scanning his face. He looked older as though something had been weighing him down.

"You're here?" She said, swallowing hard as she trailed her hand over his arms. "I mean you are here right? This isn't a dream that I'm about to wake up from is it because I've had dreams like this before and they always end even though I don't want them to" She commented, watching as a sad smile came to his face at her words.

"Well if you're dreaming then so am I" He told her softly, his eyes searching her face, before he made a sound at the back of his throat, bridging the gap between them and kissing her softly.

"Such a good dream" She murmured against his lips as she came up on tiptoes wrapping her arm around his neck holding him close as they kissed.

Her eyes shot open when she heard a pointed cough behind her and she reluctantly broke the kiss to look behind her to see Noah standing behind them, his arms crossed over his chest making no effort to hide the wide grin which came to his handsome face.

"You must be McGarrett?" Noah asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm Noah West, Danni's work partner here in San Diego. She talks about you a great deal so it's nice to finally meet you." He remarked, uncrossing his arms and holding his hand out to Steve who glanced down at it before he reached out with his own hand and shook it with a smile at him.

"I've heard a lot about you as well, thanks for keeping Danni safe for me." Steve said, dropping Noah's had before he turned his attention back to Danni. "Have you got time for a coffee?" He asked her.

"We were just heading out for one" Danni said, her voice trailing off as she looked at Noah.

"You go Danni, I'll stay here and tackle the file again, just do me a favour and when you do come back then pick me up a coffee on the way back" He asked her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet, flipping it open and pulling out a five dollar note which he held out to her. Danni glanced down at it before she waved it away.

"This one is on me, save that to put towards Sophia's dancing lessons." She said, speaking of Noah's five year old daughter. "I'll be back in about an hour" She promised the other man who nodded.

"Okay, I'll call you if anything urgent comes up" Noah promised before his eyes flickered up to Steve again. "Good to meet you McGarrett" He said before he turned and headed back over to their desk. Danni held up a finger at Steve, telling him silently to wait as she walked quickly back to her desk and picked her bag up, shouldered it before she headed back to Steve grabbing his hand and headed out the door. She smiled when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side but both of them remained silent until they were in the coffee shop across the road, drinks in hand, tucked away on one of the booths.

"I still can't believe that you're here Steve" Danni said breaking the silence between them, unable to keep the smile off her face as she stared at him. "Why didn't you call me to tell me that you were coming over for a visit? I would have taken today off work if I had known and picked you up from the airport. How long are you staying for?" she demanded, her smile widening when Steve reached across the table and took her hand in his, his thumb stroking across the back of her skin, the soft touch making her shiver.

"I'm not planning on going back to Hawaii Danni" He told her quietly, watching her closely as though he was trying to see how she would react to what he was saying.

"You're not?" She whispered, her eyes widening.

"No, I'm going to be here in San Diego with you. Where you are is where I need to be. Hawaii…" His voice trailed off for a moment before he continued speaking. "Hawaii isn't home without you there." He admitted, the words causing her heart to quicken.

"But what about the others? What about 50? What are they going to do without you?" She asked him.

"50 are better off without me at the moment. I've left Chin in charge and I think we both know he'll keep 50 safe for us. He's making Jack is second in command." Steve told her, leaning back in the chair though he kept hold of her hand.

"You love 50 though Steve" Danni said quietly. "You were happy there, I know you were, I saw it with my own eyes. You were proud of what you had built up."

"We built up" Steve corrected her instantly. "It wasn't the same without you there Danni. Next time you speak to one of the others you should ask them how the last two months was. You may be surprised by the answer" He said with a sigh. "I couldn't do it without you anymore"

Danni swallowed hard at the confession, lifting his hand up to her mouth and kissing the back of it gently.

"So you've left everything behind for me?" She asked him quietly, blinking hard against tears when he nodded at her. She let out a shaky breathe and spoke, her voice husky. "Where are you staying at the moment?"

"I don't know yet, I came straight to the station when I arrived" Steve said with a shrug. "I was going to find a hotel after I had seen you."

"No way" Danni said with a shake of her head. "There's no way you're staying in a hotel, you're moving in with me. I won't take no for an answer Steve" She stated, picking up her bag from the side and looking through it, taking out her keys and shaking them at him with a smile. "I'll take you there now so you can unpack what you have with you before I go back to work. We'll get you your own keys tomorrow when I'm off work." She commented.

"What about Grace?" Steve asked, a smile coming to his face when Danni laughed at the comment, shaking her head at him.

"Grace is going to be thrilled to see you Steve, she's missed you a lot since we've been gone. I've missed you a lot as well. I want you to stay with us Steve" She told him gently, watching as his smile widened at her comment.

"I was hoping I could stay with you." He admitted before he moved round the seat in the booth, cupping her cheek in his hand and turning it towards him, searching her eyes for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed her, lingering over the contact. Moving back Danni smiled at him, her eyes searching her face before she picked up her mug and drank it quickly.

"We have to leave now if I'm dropping you off. We'll talk tonight when I get back from work about everything" She said waiting until he nodded before she continued, getting to her feet. "Let's get you home Steve" She glanced towards him when he stood and spoke softly, his comment making her smile.

"Home… I like the sound of that."

"Yeah" she agreed equally as softly. "So do I"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've left a review, or decided to follow or favourite the story. It means a lot to me**


	6. Danni's house

A New Start

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. They belong to the creator of Hawaii 50, I'm merely using them for entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Noah West, David Williams, Libby Williams Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Davies and Teddy Robertson, do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here is the next chapter for you all to read!**

 **I know where I want the story to go which is always a good thing. The story should be about 15-20 chapters long I think and although it will have some angst in, Steve and Danni's relationship won't be the cause of it. I always believe in my head that once Steve and Danni find each other and give into their feelings that they remain together. I feel that they are soul mates and they both know it, even if they are worried about acting on it somehow.**

 **The chapters won't be long but there is reason behind it.**

 **I'm hoping to update once a week maybe more but it's unlikely, May and June are incredibly busy months for me!**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **When Danni Williams is forced to leave Hawaii with her daughter and follow her ex-husband back to the mainland she felt as though her life was over until the best part of her life followed her. Now she and Steve have to make a life together away from all they know and pray that what they have is enough to survive all the challenges they face. (Part of the Danni world – stand alone story)**

Chapter Summary

" **So here's my home" Danni commented as she pulled into the drive way of the house, her gaze flickering towards it before focusing on Steve waiting to see his reaction. He remained quiet for a moment, looking at it before he turned to her and smiled.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Other romances**

Other note

 **I do not have a beta so I apologise in advance if I make any errors, it seems that it doesn't matter how many times you read through a piece of work there always seems to be one mistake which creeps in!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Danni's home

* * *

"So here's my home" Danni commented as she pulled into the drive way of the house, her gaze flickering towards it before focusing on Steve waiting to see his reaction. He remained quiet for a moment, looking at it before he turned to her and smiled.

"It's lovely Danni, I can see your hand in it alright; it reminds me of your place back in Hawaii." He commented quietly, pushing the passenger door open and stepping out, looking around him, trying to get use into the lay of the land. The air was cooler than he was used to, the sky above them greyish but he could live with that if it meant being here with Danni.

"Follow me" Danni said, attracting his attention as she moved up the garden path to the front door, fiddling with the keys she was holding before she opened the door. Steve followed her, his gaze going to the small front garden which looked as though it could use some work. "Steve?"

"Yeah sorry Danni, I'm coming" He replied, following her into the hallway.

"Well… welcome home Steve" She said with a grin at him.

"It's good to be home" he responded, stepping into her personal space, wrapping his arm round her slim waist before ducking down and capturing her mouth in a kiss, his eyes closing in relief that she was here and he could touch her again. They kissed for a few minutes, neither willing to separate from each other until Danni sighed and pulled back.

"I want to show you around the place but I've got to get back to work" She said reluctantly, her hands stroking his biceps, tracing his tattoos with her fingertips.

"It's okay, when does your work day end?" He asked her, tilting her head back so he could stare into her grey eyes. Watching Danni was something which he would never be bored of, especially not now that he knew exactly what life was like without her in it.

"In an hour and a half, we're working on a case at the moment but we're not getting anywhere on it. The guy we're chasing is good." She explained with a sigh, nibbling at her lower lip.

"But you're better" Steve assured her softly. "You're the best Detective I've come across Danni, your instincts are incredible. If anyone will find this guy then it will be you and if you need help when you're taking him down well you have your own personal SEAL to call on to help you." He told her, a half-smile coming to his face when Danni laughed.

"Well not many people here have that to call on." She replied, an undertone of amusement to her voice. She went up on her tiptoes and kissed him again. "Okay, I'm really going now, make yourself at home Steve, this is your house as well now." She reminded him, smiling at him before she turned and headed out of the door and down the path back towards her car.

Steve watched from the doorway as she climbed into the car, starting the engine and reversing out of the driveway onto the quiet road. He lifted his hand and waved at her, smiling when she blew him a kiss before driving away. Breathing out, he stepped back into the house and closed the door behind him, twisting round and looking around him at the hallway.

It was neat and cosy, the walls painted a neutral cream colour going well with the dark blue carpet. A small table was near the front door, a vase on it which Steve recognised as the one which Chin had given her for her birthday, she had filled it with sweet smelling flowers with fragranced the air nicely. He leaned down, untying his laces and pulled off his boots, putting them by the others at the door. The whole place reminded him of her home back at Hawaii.

He swallowed, his thoughts flickering back to those two months when he had been in Hawaii and Danni had been in San Diego. Two of the worst months of his life, he had occasionally wondered how things would be without Danni but he hadn't imagine it to be like it had been. It had gotten to the stage where he hadn't been able to go to any of the places which he had known she loved. The few times he had, had left him in a dark rage, hatred for the situation and Duncan taking over and a desperate longing to see and hold her again. It had become easier to simple stop going to those places though it hadn't helped him with just how much he missed her.

"Might as well look around." He murmured to himself, moving down the hallway and looking into each of the rooms. It was surprisingly large, larger than Steve had thought it would be but he assumed it was because Danni and David lived together and needed the space. He opened another door and stopped, glancing around him before he stepped into it. The room was large with an en-suite from what he could tell, painted purple and white with a large comfortable king sized bed in the middle of the room. The feminine touch and vanity sets told him that this was Danni's room which meant it was his as well.

He dropped his small suitcase and rucksack on the bed, before his gaze caught on the picture frame by the bed. He moved towards it, his eyes widening when he saw that it was a picture of him and Danni together. He could remember the picture being taken by Jack at one of their house parties which each member of 50 took in turns to hold once a month. Judging from the furniture they had been at Chin's house. Steve and Danni were curled up together on a chair. Danni on Steve's lap, his arm around her as they grinned happily at the camera, each of them holding their drinks with one of their hands, Danni's other arm wrapped around Steve's neck.

He shook his head as he placed the picture back down, making sure it was straight.

He had been such a fool, wasting so much time, time which could have been spent with Danni. If he had told her how he felt then maybe things would have been different and they would still be at home in Hawaii, maybe in a place of their own which they had bought together. His ring on Danni's finger. Instead he had tried to ignore the feelings he had for his partner, thinking he had plenty of time until he had been too late. The emptiness he had felt when Danni had broken the news that she was not only leaving them but leaving Hawaii had grown and grown in him, only lessening slightly on her last night when he had finally given in and gone to her. Having to watch her leave through the doors at the airport had been the hardest thing he had to do. The emptiness had returned, consuming him, a constant ache to his heart.

It hadn't taken him long to realise that he had to leave Hawaii and follow her. Somewhere along their partnership and the time they had together, Danni had become his life and his happiness. Wherever she was, was where he needed to be.

He had waited until he was sure that Chin was ready for the responsibility he was thrusting at him. He had gone to see the Governor as soon as he was sure of his decision, explaining to him, that he was going to the Danni. He had been surprised when all Denning had done was nod, shake his hand and tell him that he understood and that his position as head of the taskforce and Danni's as second in command would be available for them when they returned to the island He had told the team as well. They had been upset about the news but none of them had seemed surprised by it either. If anything they had seemed only surprise that it had taken him two months to do it.

He pushed the memory away and instead moved round to the side of the bed, opening the drawer in the bedside stand, smiling when he found it empty which means he had been right in his assumption that Danni always slept on the right, facing the wall. He quickly unpacked the belongings he had with him, breathing out slowly as he closed the door and stored his suitcase on top of the wardrobe, allowing the growing sense of peace and relief he was feeling to relax him further.

Steve glanced down at his watch, checking the time before he left the bedroom and headed down the hallway to the large kitchen. He was unsurprised to find that the place was fully stocked with food and everything which someone would need for cooking. Opening the fridge, he searched through it for a moment, a smile coming to his face when he spotted the ingredients he needed. He was determined to have a hot dinner cooked for Danni when she got home. God knew she probably deserved it and needed some spoiling.

He was about an hour into making the meal when he heard the front door open and Danni's familiar voice calling out to him in a way which made his heart skip a beat.

"Steve?"

"I'm in the kitchen Danni." Steve called back, turning his attention back to the sauce he was stirring. He could admit to himself that he wasn't the greatest of cols but this was the one meal he did know and could do well, mainly because Danni had cooked it for him plenty of times and had taught him to make it. He looked over his shoulder as Danni entered the room, a smile coming to her face when she saw what he was doing.

"You didn't need to cook for us Steve, I would have done that." Danni commented as she moved towards him, peering round him at the food, an impressed look coming to her face. "Saying that though, this looks amazing. Thanks for doing this." She said, tilting her head back to look at him. Steve couldn't resist kissing her, smiling when she eagerly returned the kiss in a way which told him that she had missed his touch as much as he had missed hers.

"I wanted to Danni" Steve said. "Will I see Grace today? Is she on her way back from school?" He asked her hopefully, frowning slightly when she shook her head at him with a look of regret.

"She's with Duncan tonight but she'll be back here tomorrow and she's going to be so excited to see you. David and Libby will be here soon though. He's probably on his way from the hospital to pick her up from her child minder as we speak." She told him, wrapping her arms around his waist, nuzzling close to his side.

"It's not a bad thing, at least it will give us time to talk and sort out a plan." Steve remarked quietly, looking down at her. "I unpacked my belongings in your rooms" He told her.

"Good" She replied back, squeezing him before she unwrapped her arms and moved away, heading over to one of the drawers which she pulled open, pulling out three sets of adult cutlery and a set of baby ones which Steve assumed was for Libby. "You've made enough for David and Libby to eat right?" Danni asked suddenly, looking over to him with a questioning look.

"Yeah there's plenty, I know you like cooking more than you can eat so you can freeze the leftovers to eat another day." Steve commented. Danni opened her mouth to respond when another voice spoke.

"Something smells good Danni, Libby and I are starving." Both Steve and Danni looked up as the kitchen door opened and David entered, holding onto a small dark haired girl who was asleep against his shoulder. David opened his mouth to say something when he stopped, his eyes focusing on Steve. For a moment he remained silent before he spoke. "I did wonder whether you would be here. Kono rang me last night and said you were finally on your way here. I mean it took you long enough didn't it." He commented with a grin at Steve who returned it.

"It's good to see you as well David." He told the younger man, a warm tone to his voice. He has always liked Danni's twin brother.

"You too" David said, moving towards him and giving him a quick hug, whacking him on the back before he moved away, glancing down at Libby who stirred, her grey eyes flickering open. "Let me get the little one sorted and then we'll be back for dinner."

"Okay, it should be on the table when you get back from what I can see" Danni told her twin, watching as he left the room before she turned to Steve, watching him for a moment before she spoke. "I'm really glad you're here Steve" She told him softly, her comment causing him to smile as he answered her.

"Me too Danni, me too."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've left a review, or decided to follow or favourite the story. It means a lot to me**


	7. Over Dinner

A new start

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenny Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. They belong to me in any shape or form. They belong to the creator of Hawaii 50, I'm merely using them for entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could be considered mine by now I guess. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it safe to say that she is her own individual character by now. She has her own back ground which is different to Danny's background in the show. Even her family is different to his. This also affects Grace, for example Grace's surname is Taylor since Williams is Danni's maiden name.**

 **The character of Noah West, David Williams and Libby Williams belong to me. If there is another character you don't recognise straight away than they belong to me.**

Author Note

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out for you.**

 **It may take me a while to get back into the swing of things since I lost all my work when my computer went into service which means that I have also lost all my notes. I still remember vaguely the plotline for this story so that is something at least.**

 **I should add that David is one of my favourite OC so he will feature in this story a great deal. Hopefully I can make you all fall in love with him!**

 **Enjoy!**

Overall Summary

 **When Danni Williams is forced to leave Hawaii with her daughter and follow her ex-husband back to the mainland she felt as though her life was over until the best part of her life followed her. Now she and Steve have to make a life together away from all they know and pray that what they have is enough to survive all the challenges they face. (Part of the Danni world – Standalone story)**

Chapter Summary

" **This looks and smells amazing Danni" David remarked, shooting his twin a smile as he lowered Libby into her highchair.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please be aware that I don't have a beta checking my work so I apologise for any mistakes which may slip in. It doesn't matter how many times I read it over, one always manages to! I should also add that I have no first-hand knowledge of the geography of Hawaii, Google has been answering that for me.**

Question to the reader

 **Would anyone be interested in reading a cross over between the Danni world in 50 and the NCIS world which TealRose and I have been working on as well? Let me know, if there's enough interest we may post it up here.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Over Dinner

* * *

"This looks and smells amazing Danni" David remarked, shooting his twin a smile as he lowered Libby into her highchair. She struggled slightly against him but soon settled down enough for him to strap her in so she couldn't climb out again. His daughter had gotten to the stage in her life where everything fascinated her, leaving her with the constant desire to explore. He couldn't help the small smile which came to her face when he saw Libby's large grey eyes fixed on Steve with a confused look. She was no doubt trying to figure out why the tall man was familiar to him.

"You're thanking the wrong person David. Steve was the one who cooked dinner tonight, I only got in from work a short time before you arrived." Danni told him, shooting Steve a smile as she pushed herself to her feet and crossed the kitchen, opening up one of the drawers, rummaging through it for a moment before she pulled out a large ladle which she passed to over to Steve.

David raised an eyebrow at the remark, his eyes flickering toward Steve.

"My mistake then, Steve this looks and smells amazing. I didn't realised you could cook." He remarked mildly, reach out and taking the bright blue bowl which Steve held out to him, he glanced down at the beef stew with a smile as he added a portion of mash potato to it, looking back at Steve when the other man spoke.

"I can cook certain things, its part of the training the military give you as you know but Danni was the one who taught me how to do this one." He remarked, pouring another spoonful of the stew into another bowl which he passed to Danni with a smile.

"Well she did a good job teaching you then" David stated, turning his attention to Libby and placing the blue bowl on her little highchair table. "Its hot sweetheart so make sure you blow on it." He told her, his voice softening before he blew out his cheeks and blew on her, the action causing her to erupt into giggles as she clapped her small, pudgy hands together and spoke.

"Again, again Daddy" David repeated the action three more times before he sat back, smiling at his twin when she placed his food in front of him. He nodded his thanks, picking up the spoon and blew on the steaming food before he tasted it, making a sound of approval at the back of his throat. The stew wasn't quite as good as his sister's was but it was certainly close, all that was needed was a little adjustment to the seasoning and it would have been perfect.

The conversation was light, all three grown-ups paying attention to Libby, oohing and aahing at the correct time to keep her wide smile on her face as she slowly ate, her face smothered with the juice from the stew which meant that David would have to bathe her tonight. He waited until the conversation had fizzled out slightly before he spoke

"So Steve how long are you planning on staying with us for? Are you just here on vacation?" He asked mildly, leaning back in his chair slightly as he looked between Steve and Danni, noticing the quick look that they shared with which other before Steve spoke, a cautious undertone to his voice as though he wasn't quite sure where this line of questioning would take him.

"I'm not on vacation David, I'm on indefinite leave from 50 at the moment." He answered, a shadowed coming across his eyes for a moment.

"I've invited Steve to stay here with us David" Danni said quickly, sounding almost nervous. David raised an eyebrow at her.

"We don't have a spare room, is Steve going to sleep on the sofa?" He questioned in a light voice.

"No he isn't" Danni said slowly, her face flushing pink before she sat up straighter and met his gaze head on. "Steve will be sleeping with me in my room."

David made a sound at the back of his throat, his eyes flickering between them catching the new closeness he could detect between them. He had wondered, especially after the way they had acted in the airport whether something had changed between them but Danni hadn't mentioned anything to him, swiftly changing the subject anytime he did bring it up. Clearly his instinct had been right. He spoke, lowering his spoon into the bowl.

"What about 50? What happened to it?" He asked the older man, his eyes flickering towards him with a questioning look. Steve shrugged in response before he answered.

"Chin is currently in charge of it. He'll do a good job, I don't think we have to worry about how they will hold up. They are a good team, they know what they are doing and I doubt me leaving will affect their closure rate at all which will keep the Governor happy and off their backs."

David nodded slowly.

"And what do you plan to do here? Are you going to contribute to the bills?" He asked, his gaze flickering to Danni when she spoke, a rare warning tone to her voice

"David!"

"It's fine Danni" Steve said before David could say anything, he placed his hand on her forearm, squeezing down for a second before he looked back at David.

"I can understand you asking, I've already been in contact with the naval base and they are happy to have me. I've got to report to one of the Commanders on Monday morning so I will be able to pay my portion of the bills." He told David before he frowned slightly. "Are you going to be okay with me staying here? If you aren't than I'd rather you say something now than later on."

David breathed out, taking another bite of his stew considering Steve's question closely.

Would he be okay with Steve being here as well?

He doubted that it would be for long. If Steve was willing to give up his job and his home, two things which David knew from experience that the other man had loved, to be with Danni than it indicated that the two of them would no doubt buy their own place together and get married. No man would make a sacrifice like Steve did unless they were serious and in for the long haul. They would no doubt need to save the money up to move out and that would be harder to do if they had to pay rent.

"I don't mind." He said finally, a smile coming to his face when he saw the way Steve and Danni both breathed out a sigh of relief at the same time. "It's always good to have an extra set of eyes and someone else to babysit Libby and Grace if the need ever comes up. We'll have to figure out some ground rules but they can easily wait until you're more settled." David said, finishing the last of his stew before he climbed to his feet and unstrapped Libby, picking her up and holding her in his arms, surprised that she had been so well behaved for once. He kissed her on her temple before he turned to Danni. "I'm going to give this little monster a bath and then put her to bed. I'll call you when she's ready so you can say goodnight to her. Leave the dishes, I'll do them when I've finished with her."

"Okay than" Danni said with a nod and a smile at him. He returned the smile before he turned back to Steve.

"Welcome to the family Steve" He stated seriously before he turned and left the room, heading down the corridor towards the bathroom.

This would work.

He was sure of it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it and an especially big thank you if you left me a review, made this story a favourite or decided to follow it. It makes my day and makes all the effort I put into this world worth it.**


End file.
